


Locker room smut

by al-the-remix (only_blue)



Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Creampie, Exhibitionism, Locker Room, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Overstimulation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-14
Updated: 2019-08-14
Packaged: 2020-07-24 00:44:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20017480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/only_blue/pseuds/al-the-remix
Summary: A quiet had settled over the room, bodies parting easily for Sid. There was a restless energy bubbling just under the surface, and Geno was the epicentre, molten at the core and radiating. He was laid out on his stomach, legs splayed wide and inviting. Sid could read the anticipation in every line of Geno’s body, and even under the fluorescent lights of the locker room, his skin was flushed red with obvious heat.God, he was so stubborn.





	Locker room smut

**Author's Note:**

> Heat/Mating cycles for day 4 of bottom Geno week!
> 
> Thank you again to sevenfists for betaing :)

A quiet had settled over the room, bodies parting easily for Sid. There was a restless energy bubbling just under the surface, and Geno was the epicentre, molten at the core and radiating. He was laid out on his stomach, legs splayed wide and inviting. Sid could read the anticipation in every line of Geno’s body, and even under the fluorescent lights of the locker room, his skin was flushed red with obvious heat. 

God, he was so stubborn. 

Sid had caught the scent of him all the way down the hall, a richness settling over the back of his tongue. It was even stronger here and blazing, making his chest ache and palms sweat. It was like Geno had buried a hook right under his sternum where the skin was raw and vulnerable, and held fast on the other end. 

Geno had a hand shoved down the front of his leggings, grinding against his palm. The steady weight of his arousal grew in Sid’s abdomen as he watched Geno twist and pant into the floor. One dark, warm eye slipped open, gaze settling heavy over Sid, and watched as Sid’s nostrils flared and he took a deep gulp of air, scenting. 

“ _Sid-_ ” Geno’s eyes squeezed shut again, hips twitching up, only for a moment, before snapping back down. Unable to decide between the instinct to present and the delicious friction of humping his hand. _“Please.”_ The word ended in a moan, Geno’s knees splaying wide across the floor, opening himself up further, and it was like running face-first into a wall. Sid was hit with the scent of a fresh wave of slick, and fuck, Geno was ripe with it. 

In his periphery, one of the rookies took half a step forward, then froze as if realizing his mistake a second too late. His face paled and Sid fought the prickle that zipped up the back of his spine, shoving down the instinct to snap so he could force out an even, “Stop, you watch or leave.”

A shudder rolled down Geno’s back and Sid kept his focus there, where it mattered. 

Some left, some stayed. Sid didn’t bother keeping track, not with the way Geno had melted into the floor and smelled like the best thing on earth. 

Crouching by his side, Sid pushed the sweaty hair away from Geno’s face and dragged his thumb along the scruff of Geno’s jaw. It had been a long season. He let his hand linger, scraping his nails lightly over the hairs there and back across his nape till Geno was squirming under his touch. 

He pressed the steadying weight of his palm to the back of Geno’s neck and gave it a firm squeeze. 

“Stay,” Sid said, and moved to settle between Geno’s spread legs, skimming his hands slowly up the dark stains along the inside of Geno’s thighs. Geno was a mess, and he must have been like this during the game because his leggings were soaked clean through. Sid’s heart flipped over at the realization. He wanted to drag Geno back out there, push him down into the ice and take him, not just in front of his team but the entire arena. It was what he deserved. He deserved to show how good he was, in front of the opposing team that snarled his name, and the fans that loved him. That he was the best. 

Hooking two fingers into Geno's waistband he tugged, helping him drag the sticky fabric down over the perfect, round curve of his ass while Geno worked to get his knees up and underneath him. His skin was pale and bright where the slick smeared over his balls and soft inner thighs. 

“Oh, G-” Sid parted Geno’s cheeks to expose where he was open and pink, fitting his thumbs into the divot on each side of Geno’s hole, stretching the skin, making him twitch and the muscles in the back of his thighs clench. 

Sid touched him there, pulling lightly on the rim to watch him open, the tender ring of muscle giving easily under the pressure of his thumb. Geno turned his face back into the floor, muffling a broken sound into his arm. Sid could shove right in there and Geno would take it. More, he’d like it. 

Sid bent, pressing his mouth to where Geno was dripping to feel him flutter. So soft and open for him. Geno jerked and shivered, riding back on Sid’s tongue and moaning. The subtle roll of his hip rubbed the silky skin of his ass over Sid’s open mouth, the scent of him rich and strong. 

Sid kept his grip tight, sucking at the rim and coaxing small noises out of Geno until he was loose enough for Sid to slip his tongue inside. Sid dug his nails into the meat of Geno’s thighs, anchoring him, so he could thrust his tongue in deep and moan. Savouring the feeling of the hot clutch of Geno around his tongue, trembling, and the spit dripping down over his chin.

He pulled away to admire the mess leaking out of Geno's ass, the hair on the back of his thighs tacky with it, and rubbed the flat of his palm, soothing, over Geno’s tailbone. “You gonna show me?”

An eye cracked open. Geno’s face was shiny and red, watching Sid over his shoulder. A deep sigh expanded and settled in his chest as he canted his hips back and spread his knees a little wider. Showing off. A deep pride cored through Sid as the sight. Geno’s cock hung heavy between his thighs, red and so hard, the wet head pushing past his foreskin. Sid wrapped a hand around him, giving a few slow tugs, before sliding up to cup his balls, press his thumb into his taint, watching a fresh dribble of slick drip out of his hole. 

Sid pulled his hands away to push his own pants down over his hips and ass. Geno twisted at the sudden loss of contact, making a frustrated noise. Sid shushed him, getting his dick out and teasing the tip though the slippery mess, down over his balls and back up. The skin around Geno’s hole was puffy from the attention and tender, stretching easily around the flared head of Sid’s cock as he pushed in. The sight was enough to send all his blood rushing south, making him dizzy. 

He thrust the rest of the way in, a smooth glide till his hips were flush with Geno’s ass. Sid hitched him up further onto his cock and ground in when he couldn’t go anymore. Geno’s whine turned into a moan, pushing back into it, hands flexing by his head, trying to find purchase against the floor. 

A soft “ _Holy shit_ ” came from across the room. Sid didn’t look up, not when he was focused on the way Geno’s spine arched and shuddered at the praise, hips rolling back and up, trying so hard to fuck himself. 

“Please, please, fuck me -”

“C’mere,” Sid said, nestling his fingers in Geno’s hair and tugging, enough to tilt his head back and catch the flicker of his closed eyelids, brows slightly drawn. He tugged again a little harder, the sweet shocked sound that came from Geno's mouth making him pull until Geno was forced up and onto his hands, bracing his weight. 

He held Geno steady, admiring the long curve of his back, muscles bunching where his shirt was tugged up and hips angled perfectly. He was tighter like this, a snug slick channel, and it was easy for Sid to get lost in the way his cock pumped in and out of Geno’s soft heat, Geno’s ass pressing back in short rolling pulses. Each thrust met his thighs with an obscene slap of skin, setting a rhythm to Geno’s ragged breathing and the beating of Sid’s pulse in his own ears, loud over the quiet room. 

Sid was hot all over and damp with sweat, his fingers cramping where he kept his grasp firm in Geno’s hair. Goosebumps broke out over the skin of Geno's bare ass, spreading up under his shirt, even as droplets of sweat pooled in the dip of his lower back. It drenched his hair, dripped down the sleeve of his shirt, and made the grip of his palms slip, frictionless where they tried to maintain purchase against the smooth floor. Sid thrust hard and Geno's arms buckled. He jerked, crying out at the sharp edge of pain when his movement made Sid tug hard on his hair. The tendon of his neck jutted out, bond mark a deep bruise red and prominent against his skin, the sight making Sid's mouth flood. 

“Ah, Sid, Sid-” Geno chanted. Sid grabbed a fistful of his shirt, yanking Geno up and exposing his wet, pink cock to the room. Geno scrambled at the sudden shift of position, hand finding Sid’s hip to hold tight and arch back against him. He knew what Geno must look like, dick hard and twitching, leaving a smear of precome across his soft belly as he settled back onto Sid's cock, hips pressed snug together. 

Sid loved this, the solid weight of Geno splayed over him, trusting Sid to hold him up so he could grind down, leaving a wet mess against the top of Sid's thighs, taking what he needed. Satisfied noises spilling from his mouth. It felt like Sid was burning alive. He kissed along the line of Geno's neck, finding that vulnerable spot and biting down on the tendon, right over the first mark. Geno went pliant, head thudding back onto Sid’s shoulder, perfect for Sid to curl his arm snug around the base of his neck, holding him in place and fucking up into him with a harsh snap of his hips. 

His knot was beginning fill, dragging whimpering noises out of Geno every time it caught on his rim. Fucking Geno like this always made him desperate, tense and rocking back and forth to find that perfect sweet spot, moaning shamelessly when Sid's cock hit it just right. Geno was trying his best to spread his legs in the confines of his leggings, stretching out the band and ruining them, all so he could get Sid deeper inside. 

“That’s it, that’s so good,” Sid said, murmuring nonsense to him. He cradled the delicate flutter of Geno’s pulse in the crook of his arm and nuzzled into his cheek. He bit down under the corner of his jaw and sucked. The roughness of Geno’s beard was harsh against Sid’s skin and he shivered, curving his other hand around to grip at the softness of Geno's stomach, holding him close and grinding his knot in. 

Geno squeezed around him, body taut like a bowstring. It was even more obvious like this how strong Geno was, all lean muscle and bone, yet he still let Sid pin him to his chest and fuck him in front of their team while he whined for it. 

Sid’s gaze swept around the locker room, not focusing anywhere long, unable to with the hot clutch of Geno’s ass around him and the way his core burned with each roll of his hips. Some of the guys were lazily rubbing themselves over their pants; others just watched with hungry expressions. 

Sid tensed his grip around Geno’s neck, feeling the rapid beat of his carotid against the tendon of his forearm. It didn't matter; Geno was beautiful, and they could look as much as they wanted. But Geno only ducked his chin and bent in half and presented when he was ripe with heat and needing it for one person, and that was Sid. 

He slid a hand down, nudging behind Geno’s balls to get at his taint, rubbing the velvety skin there till Geno shook in his arms. He made a soft hurt sound when Sid slipped his spread fingers back further to run them along where Geno’s hole was hot and slippery around him, taking his cock so well. 

Geno wasn't going to last much longer, not with the way he was working himself in small circles on Sid’s knot, trembling as a steady stream of little ah’s dripped from his mouth. Neither was Sid, the unrelenting pressure building in his groin. He redoubled his efforts. 

Nuzzling into the sweaty curls behind Geno’s ear, he whispered “Do you see them watching you,” and knew Geno had heard him when he tightened up and fluttered around Sid’s dick. He could imagine it, the way Geno looked. Eyes slivered and dazed, bitten red mouth hanging open. So close to the edge and waiting to be pushed over. 

“Want to show them how much you can take?” Sid said, his voice rough to his own ears, pressing the tips of his fingers firmly against the edge of Geno’s hole, threatening to slip inside. A punched out noise escaped Geno. He turned his face towards Sid, straining to push into the touch. He felt like a live wire under Sid’s hands, breath fluttering, and Sid dug his fingers deeper into the soft give of his side, pinning him tight and nudging Geno’s legs just that much farther apart so he could slowly ease the tip of his middle finger beside his knot and into Geno's tight wet heat. 

_“Yes._ ” Geno jerked, his body seemed to both release and ratchet tighter, holding still for Sid as he pushed his finger deeper, gasping like the air had been knocked right out of him. 

Sid pulled his finger out, rubbing his slick around the rim and pushing back in, fucking it just inside Geno’s hole. Geno melted into it, trying his best to relax so Sid could fit the tip of a second finger in alongside the first, slowly sinking them both inside. Geno was shaking, his breath coming in broken pants, letting out a wracking sob when Sid crooked his fingers, dragging them out around the growing pressure of his knot. Geno chased them with the cant of his hips, using Sid’s hand and cock, leaking around him and stuffed so full, making each small thrust that much sweeter. 

There was a fire licking up the base of Sid’s spine. The air was damp and intimate, skin hot and sticky where they pressed together. Sweat trickled down into the corner of Sid's eye. Shaking it away, he pressed his forehead into the dear curve of Geno’s neck, mouthing mindlessly at his mark there. There was so much slick around the seam of their bodies, it was like they were melting together. He felt wild with it. Geno split open in front of their teammates and steadily shaking apart. 

Blinking through his sweat, he could see one of the guys had his hand down the front of his pants. He knew Geno saw it too and was probably thinking the same thing.

“Do you think you can take three,” Sid said, speaking into his skin for the way it made Geno shiver. “That’s almost another cock.”

Geno whimpered, stiffening in Sid’s arms, his breathing coming rapid and shallow. Sid pressed a third finger snug up against his hole, in line with the other two and felt Geno’s cock twitch, leaving a sticky patch on his forearm.

"That’s a lot," Geno moaned, his voice cracking around the words. 

“Yeah, it is. Think you can,” Sid murmured, pressing that little bit harder. "Think it would be easy."

Geno's spine seized as he shook through his orgasm, sobbing and bearing down hard on Sid’s knot, coming in wet pulses all over himself and Sid’s arm. 

Bowing his head, Sid rutted up into the clutch of Geno’s pulsing warmth. His abdominals burned and he slipped his fingers out, making Geno gasp at the drag, giving himself room to pump in hard a few times, chasing his own orgasm and spilling deep inside. 

Geno made a wounded noise and clenched around him. Sid rocked his hips shallowly, working his knot gently inside his ass until it slowly deflated. 

Geno sagged in his lap, limbs pliant. Sid loosened his grip from around Geno’s neck and eased him back down to the floor, head pillowed in his arms and hips splayed wide over Sid's thighs. He could feel Geno’s dick, still hard and pressed against his leg. The band of his leggings was snug under his ass. Sid smoothed his palms over the globes of flushed pink skin and dug his fingers in, holding Geno open to watch his soft cock slip out and Geno's hole contract on nothing, Sid’s come pooling out after his dick. That just wouldn't do. 

He dug his fingers into Geno’s hips, shoulders still pressed to the floor, too wrung out to fully support himself. Sid pulled on them, tilting Geno’s hips back and up, the perfect angle for him to sink his fingers deep inside. 

Geno’s back arched into a hard curve, and he cried out, hips twisting like he wasn’t sure if he wanted to push into the sensation or escape. His knees and elbows scrabbled against the locker room floor. Sid pressed an arm down over his lower back, leaning his weight there and fucking him deep with three fingers. Geno’s hole was swollen and sloppy, come smearing along the inside of his cheeks as Sid fingered him, hard. 

Curling them in and down to rub at his prostate, Geno sobbed and Sid watched the inside of his thighs jump and tremble, the skin sheened with come and slick and sweat. He kept thrusting, unrelenting until Geno froze under his hands, knees trying to pinch shut against the sensation as he came again with a muffled cry, spurting all over Sid’s lap and wet around his fingers. His whole body shook through it. Sid eased his fingers out and Geno wilted, going boneless against the floor. 

Sid smoothed a hand up his spine, pushing his shirt up to reveal all that pale, flushed skin, and flung his own shirt across the room. He stretched out on top of Geno, blanketing him, their skin sticking together, and buried his face in the sweaty hair at the nape of Geno’s neck. He nosed at the wet curls and sucked lightly at the skin there, revelling in the sweet taste and salt on his tongue. Geno sighed, a satisfied hum that reverberated through both of their chests. 

Around them, the locker room emptied out, the gym slides of those remaining shuffling past. 

Someone paused to slap his bare ass. Probably Horny. He always felt it necessary to congratulate Sid on a job well done. He smiled into the back of Geno's neck. 

When the door finally clicked shut, Geno pressed a pointy elbow into his side and huffed.

“Sid,” he said, tone impatient, and wriggled until Sid complied and pushed himself up, giving Geno just enough room to flip over. 

He helped Geno out of his base layers and peeled off his own leggings, leaving them all in a dirty pile on the floor.

Geno opened his arms, lips twisted into a small, knowing smile. "Come."

He was indulging Sid, and Sid wasn't about to protest. Geno normally complained about being itchy a whole sixty seconds after they were finished, when all Sid wanted to do was plaster them together and drift. 

But heats were different, heats were always different, and he settled back down over Geno, shifting some of his weight to the side so he wasn't totally squishing him. He was happy to just lie there for a moment and revel in the simple fact that he was here, and Geno was his, and that he got to have this. He walked his fingers up to find his mark on Geno's neck, brushing over the indents there, still wet with spit and a little swollen from his teeth.

Geno's skin was still pink from exertion. Sid skimmed his fingers over his chest to the wet thatch of hair between his pecs and Geno let out a contented sigh.

"Was it good?" Sid asked, quiet enough he wasn't sure if Geno would bother to answer at all.

Geno's responding noise made it clear that he had heard, and that he thought Sid had asked a dumb question.

Even though he wasn't looking at Geno's face, Sid could clearly see the expression he was making. Geno would always answer the question with the same indignant rolodex of sounds, but Sid always asked it anyways. 

It had been different, when they first started this. Sid hadn't fully understood what Geno got out of presenting in front of their teammates or all that he wanted from Sid when he bent over that first time on the floor and told Sid to fuck him.

He got it now, got what Geno needed. And that was all Sid wanted, really, was to make Geno happy.

"Know you take care." Geno’s tone was soft, matching the quiet of the room, and muffled into the crown of Sid's head. There was that tug again, right in line with his heart, and Sid held him that much tighter, sinking into the familiar feeling of warmth and security.

Geno smelt like joy and satisfaction - and very much still in heat.

Sid was ready to take them home.

  
  
  



End file.
